the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongebob Animated Atrocities
So I went through all of the Spongebob episodes, and marked the ones that I know are bad as animated atrocities. Do you know how many I found? No seriously, guess. 84. And then I went through it again and counted 89. Let me say that these are the ones that I've seen (I'm unfamiliar with most of season 8 and 9). You don't believe me? You seriously don't believe me? Here's a list of all of the animated atrocities that I've counted and a brief reason to why they're an atrocity. I can't believe I'm saying this, but please tell me if there's any that I missed: 37B: I'm With Stupid – Patrick's stupidity is flanderized, making him thoroughly unlikeable. 51: Party Pooper Pants – Spongebob is really unlikeable in this particular episode. 55A: The Great Snail Race – Spongebob is exceptionally cruel to Gary in this episode. 64b: Good Neighbors – '''The episode has Spongebob and Patrick ruin Squidward's day,and punishes him at the end in a half-assed attempt at trying to make a two-sided conflict, which forces you to lose no matter who you root for. '''65b: Funny Pants – Annoying with a plot that doesn't make any sense. 71b: Karate Island – An all together stupid special that makes Spongebob unlikeable just so Sandy could look good in comparison. 72a: All that Glitters – A mean-spirited episode with a half-assed moral 76a: The Thing – A rip-off of Jellyfishing with no charm whatsoever. 79b: Squid Wood – a frankly stupid plot to put Squidward at the ass of cruel and unnecesarrily jokes. 80a: Best Day Ever – A boring ratings trap, and nothing more than that. The only thing noteable is how unnecessary this is. 80b: The Gift of Gum – One of the earliest examples of a horrendous gross-out. 82b: Night Light – Spongebob, well on his way through flanderization, is afraid of the dark now. 83a: Rise and Shine – '''Ever wonder what Patrick does in the morning? No? Exactly. '''83b: Waiting – Nothing happens 83c: Fungus Among Us – It's just another gross-out. 84b: Boat Smarts – Right kids, by wearing your seatbelt, checking your tires, and keeping your eyes on the road you'll be beaten, maimed, flattened and nearly killed. 84c: Good Ol' Whatshisname – Pointless. It's weak even for a Squidward torture porn. 87a: To Love a Patty – Yay! Paraphillia, because that's funny. 87b: Breath of Fresh Squidward – Squidward gets his personality to be more like Spongebob through an electric shock and gives Spongebob a taste of his own medicine, and we're supposed to root for Spongebob. 90a: A Flea in Her Dome – Weak, pointless, meh. 92: Atlantis Squarepantis – terrible musical numbers, wasted David Bowie, not a scrap of creativity. 98: What Ever Happened to Spongebob? -- Infamous for holding the most disturbing face in the show, along with being cliched, and all together pointless. 99b: SpongeHenge – PieGuyRulz said it best, it's like a parody to a movie that doesn't even exist. 100b: Stanley S. SquarePants – Want to see Season 7 Spongebob 2 seasons early? 101a: House Fancy – Toenail. 102b: Nautical Novice – The status quo is the worst fucking god that could ever exist. 104b: Gone – Cruel, meanspirited, creepy. 105a: The Splinter – Perhaps the most infamous episode of the show; it's a terrible gross-out, aimed at 7-12 year old kids. 105b: Slide Whistle Stooges – Annoying. 106b: Sun Bleached – Sun bleached Spongebob and Patrick are gross. I don't like looking at them. 107a: Giant Squidward – Another useless Squidward torture porn. 108b: Plankton's Regular – TV tropes calls it "yanking the dog's chain," and it has never been done more cruelly than it was done here. 109a: Boating Buddies – Squidward torture porn at it's absolute finest with logic taking a backseat to make Squidward's life miserable. 109b: The Krabby Kronicle – A vicious newspaper rumor plot that ends with Krabs, sort of getting rewarded. I think we're supposed to infer that he's going to get arrested for counterfeiting, but it's half-assed to the nth degree. 111: SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One – Waste of Johnny Depp and waste of time. 112a: Porous Pockets – So all it takes is money to split the life-long friendship. It's sad to know that come the later seasons this almost seems reasonable. 112b: Choir Boys – Wow Spongebob is an asshole. 113b: The Card – Wow Patrick is an asshole. 114a: Dear Vikings – Why I will NEVER take the Emmy's seriously. 114b: Ditchin' – Modern Spongebob and your funny, funny, funny attempts at morals. It's almost cute. 115b Cephalopod Lodge – Spongebob "Squidward is happy, I need to find out why!" WHY THE FUCK DO YOU CARE!? 116a Squid's Visit – Thanks for the nightmares. 116b: To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants – let's make a plot where our main character gets a new outfit. No wait, let's make it a special episode! 117a: Shuffleboarding – This is what happens when you've got 2 ideas that you want to write at the same time and you have no talent whatsoever. 117b: Professor Squidward – Another Squidward torture porn 118a: Pet or Pests – It's almost like a proto A Pal With Gary, just without the Gary abuse. 199a: Gullible Pants – Let's rip off Squid's Day Off 120b: Toy Store of Doom – A "Patrick's a Prick" episode. 123/124: Truth or Square – Lies! 125a: Pineapple Fever – Squidward is shoehorned in just to torture him. 126: The Clash of Triton – Let's have a battle with no battle. 127a: Tentacle-Vision – Squidward torture porn. 128b: Stuck in the Wringer – Patrick's a prick episode. 129a: Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy – Rip-off of Imitation Krabs, mean-spirited Sandy torture porn. 130a: Greasy Buffoons – Another stupid gross-out. 131a: Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful – Close but no cigar, a Squidward torture porn that actually has redemtive qualities. It could have worked if the writers had talent, skill, or somewhat decent care of the overall product. 131b: A Pal for Gary – There are no words to describe the horror of this episode. 132a: Yours, Mine, and Mine – The prime Patrick's a prick episode. Also, it seemed to gain some inspiration from To Love a Patty. 132b: Kracked Krabs – Mr. Krabs gets nominated for being the cheapest crab alive, and is actually excited by that. 134: Spongebob's Last Stand – Just another preachy Earth Day special. 136a: A Day Without Tears – Ugh, too much saccharine sap. 136b: Summer Job – It's a rip-off of Boating Buddies(with Mrs. Puff instead of Squidward) that shits all over Krusty Love. 137a: One Coarse Meal – Ha ha, driving someone to attempt suicide is hilarious! Oh by the way, certain species of whales also eat crabs... 138b: Rodeo Daze – Stupidity personified. 141b: The Main Drain – lack of logic plot. 142a: Trenchbillies – Yay, stereotypes and hints of inbreeding. 142b: Sponge-Cano! -- Squidward torture porn (and an exceptionally stupid one at that). 146a: The Abrasive Side – People kept telling me that this was like Putting Your Hoof Down in Spongebob. It's not; it's the Goosebumps book The Haunted Mask in Spongebob, that ends with the victim in misery. 147a: Hide and Then What Happens? -- Flanderization at its finest... 149a: You Don't Know Sponge – Nope, this is. First Patrick didn't know how to play Hide and Seek, and now he doesn't know what shape Spongebob is. According to the Spongebob wikia: "This episode reveals that Patrick knows nothing about SpongeBob, not even the most simple things about him " 149b: Tunnel of Glove – stupid. 154a: Drive Thru – pointless. 155b: Sentimental Sponge – An episode about Spongebob becoming a horder indirectly becomes a Squidward torture porn. 156: Frozen Face-Off – I thought we already did The Great Snail Race where Gary was tormented pulling a sled. Oh wait, in this one he's pulling the whole damn cast. 165a: House Sittin' for Sandy – Shoehorning the entire plot into the last minute of the episode? Really? 165b: Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom – Patrick is a prick episode. 168a: Restraining Spongebob – Squidward gets a restraining order against Spongebob, so the writers have Patrick torment him. 169a: Are You Happy Now? -- Depressing episode, with 2 jokes about suicide done for no other reason than shock value. 170b: Home Sweet Rubble – A pointless episode that yet again rips off another earlier, better episode. 171a: Karen 2.0 –Yup, you guys were right. It's not good. 171b: InSPONGEiac – Characters acting stupid for nonsense. 172a: Face Freeze! -- Let's make stupid faces for 11 minutes... 172b: Glove World R.I.P. -- '''A terribly broken plot with almost nothing happening. '''173b: Demolition Doofus – Mrs. Puff tries to outright murder Spongebob. 177b: Move It or Lose It – A slap-in-the-face ending, rendering the entire episode pointless. 181b: Squid Baby – I'm still not convinced that this isn't someone's bizarre fetish porn. 182a: Little Yellow Book – In the later seasons it's hard to make Squidward unlikeable, but they found a way. 183a: Eek, an Urchin! -- Because gang rape is funny. 189: Spongebob You're Fired! -- Let's rip off every mediocre episode, have nothing happen, load it with filler, cheap jokes, have a thousand plots that go nowhere, make several characters extremely unlikeable, and call it a special. Category:Miscellaneous